Dreams of a Dragon
by KatxLuff
Summary: Draco Malfoy has dreams of Ginny, causing him to fall for her. He thinks she's hexed him. But she denies this, and Draco will do almost anything to get her. Very cute story. Read and Review please. Makes me a happy author.
1. Chapter 1

Draco's eyes darted open as he awoke in his bed. Cold sweat running down his pale face. He pulled the thick green blankets off of his bed as he opened the drapes of his bed, looking into the mirror set above his wardrobe. Wiping the cold sweat off his face, he gave a sly smirk to his own reflection.

"Just a dream. Nothing more. Stupid dreams," he muttered to himself as he looked around the dormitory. The other boys were still asleep. His eyes darted to the window, looking out at the setting sun. He held his face in his hands and sat on his bed. A clenched fist hit his bed, as he angrily headed into the bathroom for a shower and the usual doing his hair.

As Draco walked into the Great Hall, his head held high as usual, a certain someone caught his eye. A short girl, with long fiery red hair walked past him, with a group of people at that time didn't matter to him. Something sparked his eye about Ginny Weasley, even though many times before, he'd rather spit at the thought of her. There was something about his dream…

_He was holding her, so gently and softly. His large hands running through her long red hair, his body close to hers, feeling her breathing, hearing her soft breath. His dark gray eyes looking into her large chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly a warm liquid filled his hands, looking down there was no Ginny Weasley, he found his hands dipping into a pool of blood. He looked into the deep puddle before jumping into it, and seeing her drowning, and grasping out for him, he couldn't get to her, no matter how hard he tried to help._

Draco looked at Ginny as he sat at the Slytherin table, Goyle and Crabbe stuffing their faces, like usual. Looking over at the two, Draco made a disgusted face and peered over at the Gryffindor table. _Why was it her that was in my dream, _Draco thought, as he watched the younger girl sit and talk to the group from earlier.

Draco got to his feet as he walked out of the Great Hall, his eye catching someone quickly stand up from the Gryffindor table as he slowly and coolly walked out, his hands in his robe pockets.

"You better stay away from my sister! Do you hear me, Malfoy?! I'll hex you to the next dimension!" a familiar voice shouted at him. Draco turned on his heels, wand out facing the red-headed Weasley boy.

"Weasel, what in the world would I want with your ugly, pathetic sister?" Draco snarled at the boy facing him. He saw as the boy grabbed for something in his pocket, but Draco was quicker and pointed his wand at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't want your family having to deal with any injuries that they cannot afford do we? I don't think you'd like a trip to St. Mungo's," Draco smirked as he watched the red-faced, red-haired boy dragged back into the Great Hall by Ginny herself. Ginny looked up at Draco, their eyes locking for a moment as Draco turned away, into the library.

Sitting alone, Draco Malfoy found himself scanning a book on Potions. His eyes scanning the pages for something of interest, but nothing caught his eye, at least not like Ginny did. He looked up, and saw her walking into the almost empty library. She walked into one of the many aisles of books, and he felt himself stand up and walking over to her.

Draco pushed her against the shelf, his cold eyes staring at her frightened expression he felt angered by her presence.

"What have you done to me Weasel, some sort of potion or hex?" he glared down at her small body. Her body trembled for a moment until she looked up at him, her own mood changing into anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you stupid twit! Now get off of me or I'll tell a professor about this!" she almost shouted, but her voice was still low. Draco crossed his arms.

"Then why are you in my thoughts, constantly? In my dreams, I can't study, or eat!" Draco scowled as he shot daggers through his eyes at her. But his anger softened as she spoke.

"Sounds like you have a mental problem Malfoy. Might want to get that checked out," the sixteen year old Ginny said as she crossed her arms, glaring back at him.

"I'll find out what you did, and you'll pay for it, nobody will make a fool of Draco Malfoy, Weasel," he said more gently than he wanted. Draco walked out of the library, frustrated at the scene that just occurred. Was it him or was Ginny's eyes on him as he stormed out of the library?


	2. The Confrontation

Draco couldn't sleep again that night. The thought of her drove him into yet another daydream. After about four hours of unrest, the seventeen-year-old got to his feet, and walked out of the dungeons. As he headed into the corridors, he put on his Prefect badge just in case a delinquent decided to cross paths with the pureblood.

He felt relaxed walking around the large castle by himself. His hair wasn't slicked back like usual, but falling loosely around his handsome face. His hands once again found his pockets. A twinge of fright hit his spine and stomach as he heard a low voice behind him. He quickly turned around, wand pointing at the air.

"Who's there?" Draco shouted into the darkness. He felt a rush of air move past him, and pulled on something that felt silky and slightly heavy.

"Lumos!" Draco's lips whispered. His wand's tip lit up and he saw Ginny standing there, her eyes lit up with surprise as she too noticed him.

"Weasley? What are you doing up this late? You shouldn't be sneaking around here!" his voice had surprised him. He seemed more concerned for her, than angry.

"I'm out for a walk Malfoy. The same question could be asked for you!" Ginny's eyes glared at him. She crossed her arms across her body calmly.

"I'm doing my duties. I'm a prefect you know," he said as he thrusted his chest out, showing off his Prefect badge. Ginny's eyes moved to it, and made a disgusted face.

"I don't see how you can be trusted. With your father being a –," her voice was stopped as Draco put his hand around her mouth.

"Shut it, someone's coming," he whispered into her ear, and surprisingly, she listened to him, and her body relaxed. Draco couldn't help but keep his eyes off her. Though she were a year younger, she still looked amazing. She actually had curves, and the long red hair, and freckles. Her eyes looked up at him.

"Ginny?!" another familiar voice shouted, and the sound of a wand being drawn out was heard.

"Harry?" Ginny pulled Draco's hand off her mouth and ran towards Harry. Draco glared coldly at his enemy.

"Malfoy, what were you doing to Ginny?" Harry's face turned into a scowl as pointed his wand at Malfoy threateningly.

"No! Harry, it's okay… He thought it was a professor. He didn't want me to get in trouble," her soft voice said pleadingly. Draco watched as the two walked away together, whispering. Harry shot one angry look back at him before turning a corner into another corridor.

Draco put his wand away as he walked back to the dungeons towards the Slytherin common room. His thoughts were only of her, and why was she defending him? She hated him, and he was sure of it. He was her brother's enemy, and all of her friends' enemy. He couldn't get it out of his head. Finally, he went to his dorm, and fell asleep.

Draco got to his feet the next morning and got dressed for his morning classes. He walked down to the Great Hall, and over to the Slytherin table. His eyes darted to the Gryffindor table right away as he sat down, but he couldn't find her. His stomach began to feel weak with worry, but he didn't want to think of it that way. He couldn't even find his goons, where was everyone?

"Draco!" a voice shouted to him, his eyes looked down towards the voice and he saw Pansy walking towards him, smiling. She hugged him before sitting down and started talking non-stop. His mind couldn't even concentrate on what she was saying. Something about Love Potions and Goyle.

"Sorry Pansy, but today is not my day. Could you please, shut it?" Draco said irately. His cold gray eyes looked at her expression. She had her mouth wide open in surprise.

"Draco! How could you be such a git?" she retorted and got to her feet, stomping off to another section of the Slytherin table with a group of girls.

Draco's lips formed into a smirk as Pansy's face turned into a depressive tearing face. He couldn't help but be proud that he has such an effect on people. But who did he really want to have an effect on? Did Ginny defend him because maybe she's starting to feel for him, or what was going on in that blood traitor's mind?

Draco began to eat his food, as he watched Crabbe and Goyle walk into the large hall, and they both were smirking, and talking to each other.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked as they headed towards him. They both gave each other a dumb look then looked back to Draco.

"Well?" Draco crossed his arms, looking at the two goons disapprovingly.

The two nodded as Goyle opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, that Weasley girl, she's been talking about you! We heard her talking to one of her friends, saying you were…."Goyle started laughing before he could finish the sentence. Crabbe also started laughing.

"Said what about me? You better tell me…or…" Draco felt himself grabbing at Goyle's collar. Goyle stopped laughing.

"She said you were cute! She fancies you!" he quickly spoke, his face turning a pale white.

"Right," Draco said calmly as he let his friend go. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, and she was sitting there with her brother and his friends, rather than her own friends. Draco watched as she glanced over at him, and turned a red. Draco blinked and looked away, wondering if what Goyle said was true.

Draco got to his feet, walking out of the Great Hall, leaving the two to laughing hysterically. He leaned up against the wall of the corridor and watched as people started heading out, ready for the Hogsmeade trip.

His eyes followed Ginny out, she was alone. He had to confront her now, or stupid Potter and Weasel would be there too to stop him.

"Ginny…!" Draco felt his voice calmly call out to her. He watched her look around for the voice. When she saw it belonged to him, she looked cautious as she walked over, slowly.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, crossing her arms, and looking at him suspiciously.

"To talk. Nothing more Weasel." Draco said coolly, running a hand through his loose hair. His eyes were looking down at her gently.

"Talk? To me? Doubt that. Make it quick." Ginny said looking at him oddly.

"I heard you fancied me from a few of your friends. So it's true, you did hex me or give me a potion to make me think of you non stop," he felt himself smirking.

"Well, they were lies, I would never fancy a slimy git like you! Get it out of your head Malfoy! I would never hex you or slip something into your pumpkin juice to like me. I have better things to do," she responded before storming off.

Draco felt himself get angry. His hands turned into fists, glaring at her body as she walked away quickly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming his nerves slightly. Draco walked to his common room to change for Hogsmeade. Maybe he should try to be a gentleman for her?


	3. Heart Shaped box

Draco looked at his wardrobe for something to wear. He picked out a pair of black jeans and a black turtleneck. He smirked to himself as he looked in the mirror, liking the reflection. He ran a hand through his hair, leaving it loose. He grabbed a small pouch of coins from his large chest at the edge of his bed and walked down.

Crabbe and Goyle walked up to him, looking dumb and doofy as usual. They always seemed to follow him around like lost puppies. It wasn't Draco's fault that he was just that great.

"Today, I need to be alone, there's things that need to be done," Draco simply said looking at the two. They blinked and just nodded, looking a little upset.

Draco walked to Hogsmeade, planning what he was going to do for Ginny the whole walk there. He stayed behind from the crowd of people ahead of him, wanting to think alone.

"Draco! Oh DRACO!" a voice yelled out to him. Draco shuddered knowing whom that annoying voice belonged to. Draco irritably turned on his heels to look at the running Pansy. She was smiling widely, as she ran to him.

"What now, Pansy? Didn't you get the hint earlier?" Draco replied nastily. His eyes were glaring at her. He was getting annoyed that whenever Draco was in thought, she ran up to him. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Oh wait, it's because he was gorgeous. Duh. Draco felt himself smirk on the inside.

"Oh Draco, I knew you were only joking!" She giggled loudly. She then started to bat her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

Draco rolled his eyes at her, and turned back around, walking away. He wanted her to just go away.

"Don't ignore me! Please Draco? Talk to me!" Pansy pouted before giving up. She turned around and headed back to Hogwarts, why she didn't go to Hogsmeade? Draco didn't care. All he cared about was Ginny at this point, and why she was in his thoughts constantly.

Draco finally got to the village of Hogsmeade. He went into the candy store and bought a box of assorted chocolates. Strangely though the store didn't only have chocolate. Draco just shook it off and took the chocolates after paying and stuffed it into the large pockets of his cloak.

Next stop was the gardens behind the Three Broomsticks. He snuck out behind the building, hiding from the windows. He found a pink rose bush, and took one from the bush and stuck that also in his cloak pocket. He headed back into the main road of Hogsmeade. He found Ginny sitting with a bunch of her friends.

"Ginny…can I talk to you for a moment?" Draco asked as sweetly as he could, watching the looks from the girls who were looking at him in shock. Ginny raised a brow and got to her feet walking towards him.

"Yes,Malfoy?" she asked him. Draco started walking towards a table out of ear shot from the giggling girls.

"Um. I have something for you." Draco mumbled pulling the chocolates out first, and placing them on the table. Ginny's mouth fell open looking from the heart-shaped box of chocolate to Draco's blushing face.

"That's not it," he muttered. He pulled out the single beautiful pink rose, placing it on the box of chocolate. Ginny's eyes widened.

"What's this for?" Ginny exclaimed as she touched the rose.

"I wanted to,Ginny. I think, I'm not sure. But I think I fancy you," Draco said looking at her. He gained a bit more confidence. He didn't know why, but he was feeling weak around her. He didn't like this feeling. The feeling vulnerability was just not Draco Malfoy's style.

" Is this some sick joke? It's not funny, at all, Malfoy," Ginny said looking at him curiously.

"No, it's not!" Draco felt angered. He went out of his way to get her something nice, and she was questioning him. Well, he wasn't going to take this any much longer.

"Fine! If you just think I'm a git, even though I'm sitting here trying to prove to you I'm not, then you can go to hell, Weasel!" Draco shouted as he started to walk away, his eyes staring coldly down at the cobblestone road.

"Draco!" Ginny's voice yelled out to him, but Draco was ignoring her shouts, he wanted to just get away. He didn't want to care about her anymore, he wanted her out of his thoughts. He tried to be kind to Weasel, and she threw it in his face.

Draco walked to the Shrieking Shack, and sat on the fence. He looked down at the grass, glaring down at it. He heard footsteps, and he looked up to see Ginny. His hands tightened on the fence and he felt it crash beneath him.

"Bloody hell!" Draco yelled out. He hit the bottom of the ground. He got to his feet, brushing the dirt off of himself. He kicked the pieces of the fence, his face red with anger.

"What do you want,Weasel?" Draco found himself yelling at her. She just took a step towards him slowly.

"I just came to say that I'm sorry." Ginny looked to the ground.

"Sorry for what exactly eh? For being a git towards me or for making me feel like a fool?" Draco crossed his arms.

"Sorry that I ever called you a slimy git! You're much worse than that!" Ginny began shouting. She pulled the chocolate out of one of her pockets and threw it at him.

"You bought it from Zonkos! You jerk! My friend took a piece, and boils grew all over her face! I hate you, Malfoy! I really do! Come near me again, and I'll hex you so bad!" Ginny was screaming at the top of lungs before she turned and ran away.

Draco looked at the box's label. It had the words _manufactured for Zonko's Prank shop. Sure to give anyone boils within seconds! Great prank for ex girlfriends/boyfriends around Valentine's day!_ Draco threw the box away from him. No wonder the cashier almost burst out laughing when he bought the box.

Draco wasn't having a very good day at all. Maybe she'll keep the rose?

"And take your stupid rose too!" Ginny's voice shouted as a rose was thrown at him by the red-headed girl.


	4. Lake Love

Draco walked back to the castle alone, his hands shoved into his pockets, muttering things under his breath. He just HAD to get her back, somehow. Would she ever even speak to him again after that? He didn't intentionally walk into Zonko's. He thought it was Honeydukes! He was just in such deep of thought…Draco walked into the castle. He felt himself not knowing what to do.

"So, heard you got a thing for Miss Weasel?" Pansy's voice broke into his thoughts. He felt himself turn red with anger, why in bloody hell wouldn't the stupid bitch leave him alone?!

"Pansy…that's none of your business if I do or not. So shut it," he hissed at her. Draco felt angrier than ever. He actually wanted to just punch her in her ugly face, but he knew he was more of a man than that.

"I think it might be everyone else's business that you're ditching everyone for her. Heh. What will everyone say? The great Draco Malfoy's in love with a Gryffindor Weasel!" Pansy laughed. She crossed her arms, smirking. Draco felt defeated.

"Pansy, that's not true. It's a rumor!" he tried to sound more honest, but he knew that she wouldn't believe it.

"That's not what Goyle and Crabbe said Mr. Malfoy!" Pansy took another step closer to him.

"What ever happened to us?" she whispered as she hugged him. Draco just blinked, he couldn't believe this. Was she just being jealous? Probably. He just hugged her back and walked away. He was sick of her.

Draco walked back outside. It was starting to turn to night, there was a curfew, but what did he care? It's not like it was the first time he'd get into trouble. He walked over to the lake, looking into the water. He felt the cool water. He let out a small sigh and leaned up against a tree.

Something caught his eye. He drew his wand out. He wasn't sure if it was a creature or what it was. It could have been something from the Forbidden Forest, Draco was fairly close to it.

"Lumos," Draco whispered. His wand tip lit up. He noticed that it was a person, a girl. Draco was hoping that it wasn't Pansy, because if it was, he swore to himself that he'd throw her into the lake.

Wait a second, that wasn't Pansy… it was Ginny! Draco's heart started racing as she walked towards him. He didn't know if she recognized him or not. He lowered his wand and watched as she approached.

"So…you didn't mean to give me a defected box of chocolates?" Ginny sweetly asked as she sat on a large rock near the lake.

"No, I swear on it, Ginny," Draco replied softly. His voice was calm. He looked at her and put his wand on the ground, the tip still lit lighting the area between them. She looked so beautiful in the night.

"Pansy told me. She said that you fancied me. Which means what you said to me at Hogsmeade is true, but Draco, I can't believe it," Ginny spoke calmly. She sounded upset. She was looking at the lake when she spoke, not even in his direction.

Draco's heart was beating quicker than any other time. He was just so weak around her, he wanted it to go away. It was tearing him apart on the inside. Draco looked at her.

"Why's that?" he asked, almost a whisper. Draco didn't even know if she heard him or not. She looked at him and got off the rock and took a few steps near him.

"Because! You know why. You're a Malfoy! My whole family hates you. Everyone hates you!" Ginny sounded like she crying. Draco looked at her, she was crying, but didn't that have to mean that she had feelings for him as well?

Ginny went to get off the rock but she slipped and fell. Draco watched as she fell into the lake. He couldn't help but start laughing. He walked over to try to help her up.

When we looked down at her, she also was smiling widely. She was standing knee deep in lake water and she started laughing.

"You alright?" Draco asked in between laughs. He watched as Ginny looked down at her soaked body.

"Yes, I'm fine! But you won't be!" Ginny yelled as she splashed Draco with the water. He laughed as the water hit him. It felt nice to sit and have a good moment with Ginny. Draco couldn't believe that Pansy would do this for him. Draco's guess was that him being rude to her was finally getting to her thick head.

Ginny climbed out of the water. Her shirt was sticking closely to her body, as well as her pajama pants that she was wearing underneath her robe. She started laughing again when she looked down.

" Tergeo!" Ginny said her wand pointed at herself. Her clothes and hair quickly dried, and seemed to become neat, even neater than when she walked out.

"Much better," Ginny said smiling to herself. She looked at Draco. Draco walked over to her.

"You always look good,Ginny," Draco said as he pulled her into a hug. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew that he couldn't. Something told him not to, but he couldn't help himself. He looked at her and kissed her softly.


End file.
